Soundwave in Remnant
by Galvatron27
Summary: After Optimus captured Soundwave. Soundwave breaks out and attempts to space bridge himself to Cybertron but instead ended up on Remnant. Will Soundwave continue to contact Megatron or he’ll move on?
1. Unknown World

After Soundwave and Laserbeak was captured by Optimus Prime. He attempts to break out.

"I must break free to continue my mission to contact lord Megatron" said Soundwave.

Soundwave uses his tentacles to break out of his cuffs and then breaks Laserbeak free.

"Laserbeak return" said Soundwave.

Laserbeak reattaches himself to Soundwave's torso and goes to the bridge to take down Optimus Prime, however his escape triggers the alarms and it alerts Optimus Prime.

"I must not let Soundwave take control of this ship" said the Autobot leader.

Optimus gets his weapon ready as the door came down and Soundwave came through the door.

"Surrender this vessel or be terminated." demanded Soundwave.

"I will not surrender this vessel Soundwave." said Optimus Prime.

"I will continue my mission to contact lord Megatron no matter what the cost." said Soundwave.

"Your master surrendered while you were in the Shadow Zone, the war is over, it's pointless for you to keep on fighting, stand down" said the Autobot leader.

"Your lying lord Megatron wouldn't do that even if that was true I'll continue his mission then." said Soundwave.

"Starscream attempted to do that and failed, you will end up failing like him." said the Autobot.

"Starscream was an inferior to me I will not fail like he did" said Soundwave.

Soundwave and Optimus Prime crashed for while with laser blow after laser blow, sword blow after sword blow after sometime Optimus was winning.

"Give up Soundwave you lost." said the Autobot leader.

"I will not fail..." said Soundwave

Soundwave attempts to do a space bridge portal to Cybertron however it's unstable.

"Soundwave you might get destroyed if you attempt to got through it." said Optimus Prime.

"I would rather perish than be your prisoner" said Soundwave.

Soundwave goes through the portal and the portal blows up luckily Optimus' ship wasn't destroyed but it was damaged.

"If you can hear me Megatron, forgive me Megatron for Soundwave's loss he couldn't be reasoned." said Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime was disappointed that Soundwave couldn't be reasoned unlike Megatron so when sees Megatron. Optimus won't be unhappy to tell Megatron that Soundwave is gone but he wasn't gone...

Soundwave made it through but he wasn't on Cybertron, Earth or even in the Shadow Zone instead he was somewhere else.

Soundwave wakes up in a forest to see he is online but he thinks he's back on Earth but he wasn't on Earth.

"My location is Earth. I'm in some forest I will continue my objective. First in need to get rid of Bumbleblee and the Autobots on Earth first before I can continue my objective to contact lord Megatron." said Soundwave.

"Laserbeak scout the area." said Soundwave.

Laserbeak detaches from Soundwave and scouts the area to only see creatures that Soundwave have never seen before.

"Those creatures are not from Earth I must be on a similar planet which means there will be no Autobots to stop me." said Soundwave.

Laserbeak continues to scout the forest so far he only sees those unknown creatures until he sees some settlement on fire.

"Settlement located" said Soundwave.

Soundwave transforms into his vehicle mode and rolls to Laserbeak's location when Soundwave arrives he sees there is creatures representing humans and some humans with unusual traits and one of them sees him and he was dying, he was male, bleeding badly and he seen to be some kind of law inforcement.

"Are you here for our assistance?" said the male.

Soundwave had to think of something quickly so he decided to lie.

"I'm here from the military." said Soundwave.

Soundwave approaches the man slowly and when reaches him the man speaked again.

"Hello is there someone in there or you are automatic?" said the male.

"I'm automatic code named Soundwave time of death is 3 minutes state the cause of the destruction of this settlement." said Soundwave.

"Bandits" said the male.

Soundwave know about bandits from his time on Earth thanks to his access on the internet.

"Last known location?" said Soundwave.

The man points and said...

"They left heading North West of here listen I need you hear my final request I need to do something." said the male.

"Mission?" said Soundwave.

The man holds out a necklace it was made of gold, it was very old, and it had a triangle symbol.

"Give it to my son Aero Azure he's a huntsman in training in the next village about 10 miles from here and tell him that I'm proud of him and that I wil always be here for him.

After he said that he died from his injuries and that event triggered something inside of Soundwave for once he felt bad for something.

"I see why the Autobots logically defend those creatures... new objective give human offspring the object, and termination of bandits then contact lord Megatron. DNA scanner online." said Soundwave.

Soundwave scanned the human before he died and now Soundwave got his DNA signature. Soundwave detects the foot prints of the bandits and calculated their point of direction.

"Human tracks detected, estimated distance from organ 4.463 Earth miles"

Laserbeak reattaches himself to Soundwave before driving off to the bandits that destroyer the village...

 **To be continued**

 **And that is it on the first chapter on Soundwave on Remnant. Before you ask was the village destroyer by Branwen tribe well yes and no the yes part is it was the Branwen tribe the no part is they didn't do it alone there was another Tribe assisting them but who find out next time in chapter 2: Soundwave superior bandits inferior.**


	2. Soundwave superior Bandits inferior

**Ok let me see your feedback one from a guest saying why is Soundwave helping a human, why he can talk and why he's on Remnant if he knows he's not on Earth and why he's not a plane. first of all haven't you watched the show? Soundwave spoke cannonly a few times. For the helping human part well this is a FanFiction so just role with it, there are FanFictions I've seen that features Megatron are helping humans so it's probably an excuse. For the staying on Remnant part Soundwave is stranded on it and have no way of recreating the accident that brought him there. For the "Isn't he a plane" part, again haven't you seen the show you're obviously behind in RID go watch the episode** **Collateral Damage and it should clear things up a bit.**

 **The next comment is from Colossus Bridger with a complement. Thanks Colossus Bridger for it my stories are under rated so check out the rest of my FanFictions.**

 **The one is from Kamencolin saying this story is interesting. Thanks for the compliment Kamencolin.**

Soundwave continues to drive in search of the bandits and then he man's son so he can continue his mission to contact Megatron. Soundwave couldn't understand what is happening to him he did a scan on himself and his systems are fine.

"What's wrong with me why would I help an inferior lifeform." said the Soundwave.

After some time driving he detects lifeforms thanks to new upgrades he done on himself.

He comes across a village and so he decided to stay in vehicle mode so he doesn't drive at attention to himself and reveal himself to the world he's in. Soundwave detects some parts for a communication device but he If does that he will reveal himself. Soundwave sees 4 people from a distance one them seen to have a scythe, one with a hammer, one of them had a sword and a shield, last one doesn't have a weapon but He have some black hair with a little pink on it.

Soundwave waited for them to leave and then decided to transform to robot mode.

Some people looked at him.

"Wh..." said a random civilian.

"Give me your metal or be terminated" said Soundwave.

Soundwave then threatened them with his tentacles.

"Ok fine just don't hurt us." said another random civilian.

They gave Soundwave the metal he demanded. There was no hunters to stop him or they're too scared by Soundwave.

They put the metal in a trailer.

"You all will not tell my existence or you'll all be terminated at the earliest opportunity." said Soundwave.

Soundwave transforms into vehicle mode and drives off.

As Soundwave was driving he sees the four humans earlier with someone else engageming a lifeform that something new for Soundwave. Soundwave drives very fast and transforms to robot mode and ejects Laserbeak. Laserbeak flies around and shots Tyrian.

"What the... more?" said Tyrian.

Tyrian was distracted and Soundwave uses his tentacles to tie him up.

"Stat your objective or be terminated" said Soundwave.

"To.. take her in" said Tyrian as he points to Ruby.

"She possesses nothing important your mission is very irrelevant." said Soundwave.

Everyone else was confused weather Soundwave is an ally or an enemy to them so they just stand there.

"Salem... is not irrelevant you walking computer" said Tyrian.

"Insult irrevlevant proceeding to download knowledge of Salem" said Soundwave.

Soundwave uses smaller tentacles and uses them to access Tyrian's mind and downloads info not only about Salem but also Ozpin and the Maidens.

"Salem is inferior to lord Megatron she'll fail once I summon lord Megatron to Remnant your purpose have been served" said Soundwave.

Soundwave was going to use his tentacles to finish of Tyrian but Tyrian break free.

"Do not flee! You'll be terminated at the earliest opportunity" said Soundwave.

Tyrian flees and before anyone could answer Soundwave transforms after Laserbeak returns.

"Who's that robot?" asked Ren.

"I have no idea." said Ruby.

Soundwave spent days driving looking for Tyrian or the bandits that destroyed that village and one day he sees an airship crashing down.

"Unidentified aircraft detected" said Soundwave.

Soundwave drives to the crash site to see Weiss, Raven and some random bandits.

They see Soundwave driving and Soundwave transforms robot mode bar deploys Laserbeak.

"This aircraft is mine surrender or be terminated" said Soundwave.

Soundwave threatens them with his tentacles.

"Just who are you and why do you need a crashed airship for?" asked Raven.

"Designation Soundwave and this is Laserbeak, objective is to use its parts to contact lord Megatron." said Soundwave.

"So Soundwave... your out numbered so we should asking you to surrender not you." Raven.

"I possess superior fighting skills and experience, your odds of winning is 1 to 34634663" said Soundwave.

"I don't like those odds" said one of the bandits.

Soundwave was aware of the Maidens when he probed Tyrian but Soundwave doesn't know that Raven is one of them.

"No..." said Raven.

Soundwave uses his tentacles to grab Raven and Laserbeak opened fire on the bandits killing them, Weiss was knocksd out when Soundwave came.

"Your kind is a inferior species your kind will be terminated once I contact lord Megatron." said Soundwave.

"What... do you mean?" asked Raven.

"The communication device will level an entire of city and the radiation will spread to the rest of this planet which will turn it into a waste land" said Soundwave.

"You'll wipe out Remnant just to contact your master?" said Raven.

"Correct." said Soundwave.

"What about the consequences of that?" said Raven.

"Consequences are irrelevant. Soundwave is superior to you" said Soundwave

"You underestimate me Soundwave..." said Raven.

Raven uses her The Spring Maiden's abilities on Soundwave by creating a large storm and lightning struck Soundwave freeing Raven and she grabs Weiss.

"Your one of those Madiens" said Soundwave.

"How did you know?" said Raven.

"Ran into one of Salem's followers and probed his mind" said Soundwave.

"If you know about Salem. She can't be stopped the only thing I can do is run." said Raven.

"Irrelevant she's an inferior lifeform once I summon Megatron to Remnant the radiation will terminate her if the radiation doesn't terminate her then me and Megatron will the device is nearing completion." said Soundwave.

Raven opens one her portals and enters it before Laserbeak could get them.

Soundwave decides to use Raven to power the transmliter to call Megatron.

"Now objective capture Raven and use her power to contact Megatron, Laserbeak search the area for Raven." said Soundwave.

Laserbeak searches the area for Raven but have no luck so far and returns to Soundwave.

"Target not sighted." said Soundwave.

Soundwave transforms and drives of to search for more parts and when he was almost from a village he sees man's son is Thanks to his DNA scanner and he sees the kid walking on the street.

"Target located" said Soundwave.

Soundwave drives slowly to the kid but he notices Soundwave.

"Huh?" said the kid.

He sees Soundwave in vehicle mode and he readys his weapon.

"What do you want do better not be hostile." said the kid.

"The weapon is not necessary I have a message for you." said Soundwave.

"How do you know your not tricking me?" said the boy.

Soundwave transforms to robot mode, Laserbeak lands on his shoulder, and he shows him the necklace that the boy's father had given to him.

"That's... That's my father's what happened to him?" said the boy.

"Bandits terminated him..." said Soundwave.

The boy drops to his knees and cries.

"Father..." said the boy.

"I got his final words..." said Soundwave.

Soundwave plays the boys fathers final words he recorded earlier.

"Really?" said the boy.

"Give it to my son Aero Azure he's a huntsman in training in the next village about 10 miles from here and tell him that I'm proud of him and that I wil always be here for him." said the recording that Soundwave got from earlier.

"Father I won't fail you..." said Aero Azure.

"So what's your name." said Aero.

"Soundwave and this is Laserbeak" said Soundwave.

Soundwave gives Aero his father's necklace.

"First I lost my mother and now him." said Aero.

"Her fate?" said Soundwave.

"She betrayed us and joined bandits called the Azure tribe, I have been since looking for her since then will you help me find her?" said Aero.

Soundwave didn't plan to help him but he know he have to keep is good faith so decides to keep it.

"Affirmative but only one condition you need to give me the following parts and assist me to hunt down Raven." said Soundwave.

Soundwave shows him a hologram of the transmitter design.

"As in Raven Branwen... you most lost you mind she's one of most dangerous bandits in this area and is leader of the Branwen Tribe and why you need those parts and Raven for?" asked Aero.

"To build a transmitter and to use her power to power it up to contact my master Megatron and I will do it at any cost." said Soundwave.

"Any cost to contact your master. You must be very loyal to him very well... I come to your terms Soundwave." said Aero.

"Logical choice Aero." said Soundwave.

Soundwave transforms into his vehicle mode after Laserbeak returned to him, Aero hops inside, and drives off.

Soundwave managed to locate Raven by looking for her aura signature and bandits see a vehicle coming to them.

"Stop right there or I'll open fire!" said a random male bandit.

Soundwave didn't respond or stop driving and Soundwave smashed through the gate easily. When they got inside Aero gets out of Soundwave but he passes out as he got sleepy and Soundwave transforms to robot mode and releases Laserbeak.

"Surrender Raven to me or you all will be terminated!" threatened Soundwave.

Soundwave pulls his tentacles out and threatens the bandits with them.

Raven comes out of her tent slowly and dramatically.

"So... Soundwave how did you find me?" asked Raven.

"By locating your aura's energy signature and pinpoint its location you can't run or hide from me." said Soundwave.

"You impress me but there is no beating Salem." said Raven.

"You underestimate me when Megatron comes to this world he'll terminate Salem at the earliest opportunity she is irrelevant and not knows of my existence yet and never encountered my kind, she'll have no clue to defeat me or Megatron." said Soundwave.

"If you think your 'master' can defeat Salem then I'm up for it but you need to do one thing I want my brother Qrow dead he always gets in my way and interferes with my plans." said Raven.

Soundwave have no idea who Qrow is as he haven't gotten access to Remnant's data base and he knows the Raven have the power to contact Megatron so he decides to agree to those terms.

"I accept your terms but Laserbeak will keep watch on you incase you change your decision or attempt to betray me while I get parts for the transmitter." said Soundwave.

"Very well..." said Raven.

Soundwave transforms back to vehicle mode and uses Laserbeak to put Aero inside the cab and then leaves with Laserbeak watching Raven.

Soundwave was driving through the forest and Aero woke up.

"What happened Soundwave?" ask Aero.

"You passed out and I confronted Raven and she agreed to surrender but only if I kill her 'brother' Qrow." said Soundwave.

"I did your side of the deal even though I didn't do much and now you must find my mother Nyanza Azure." said Aero.

"Affirmative." said Soundwave.

Soundwave kept on driving all night and Aero woke up the next morning and they were outside of the Azure tribe.

"Found a match." said Soundwave.

"How you managed to find her?" asked Aero.

"By using your genetic code or DNA and use it part of it to locate your mother." said Soundwave.

"Since I got some of my DNA from my mom you used my DNA to locate her good thinking Soundwave." said Aero.

"Compliment not necessary." said Soundwave.

Aero hops out of Soundwave.

"It's illogical to go on your own to the tribe." said Aero.

"They would go all out on you they're more aggressive and brutal than the Branwen Tribe." said Aero.

"Reasonable explanation..." said Soundwave.

Aero slowly walked to it and he was intercepted by bandits.

"What's a kid like you doing here?" said a random male bandit.

"I want to see Nyanza Azure..." said Aero.

Aero drops his weapons down.

They didn't comply and one of them pointed their weapon at Aero at knife point.

"I surrender..." said Aero.

They didn't comply again.

Soundwave saw that Aero is going to be killed and so he decide to assist him. Soundwave transforms to his robot mode and pulls out his tentacles.

"Do as he says or be terminated!" threatened Soundwave.

The bandits froze in fear and one of them pulled their weapon away from Aero.

"What are you..." said another random female bandit.

"Soundwave from the planet Cybertron and you will bring him to Nyanza Azure or I'll terminate you all." said Soundwave.

"Right away sir..." said a random male bandit.

The bandits walked Soundwave and Aero all the way to the camp and one of the bandits came to Nyanza Azure's tent.

"What do you want?" said Nyanza.

Her voice sounds like a younger version of Glynda.

"Someone from the outside wants to see you." said the male bandit.

"I though you were to kill on sight." asked Nyanza.

"He got something protecting him some kind of robot..." said the male bandit.

"Let me see..." said Nayanza.

She walks out of her tent to see her son and Soundwave.

"Is it her?" asked Aero.

"Affirmative your genetic data matches with hers." said Soundwave.

Nayanza came slowly towards Aero and Soundwave as they're surrounded by bandits.

"So Aero you finally found me and who help you building him, it or whatever he is?" asked Nayanza.

"I'm not man made, I'm from the planet Cybertron." said Soundwave.

"So you're an alien?" asked Nayanza.

"Affirmative." said Soundwave.

"So what are you doing here and why are you helping my son?" asked Nayanza.

"To contact my master Megatron, I found his father perishing slowly, he told me to give him a object, and he would give me the parts to finish my transmitter if I help him find you. So give me what I want now." said Soundwave.

"As soon I bring her home alive..." said Aero.

"My ex-husband is dead and I won't back down so easily especially my criminal record." said Nayanza.

"Soundwave can just wipe out your record now please come back with me you're the only one I have left." said Aero.

"No." said Nayanza.

Bandits start charging and Soundwave knocks them all down with his tentacles.

"Soundwave superior bandits inferior." said Soundwave.

"I want the entire tribe to take on Soundwave." said Nayanza.

"Your odds of winning is 1 to 102559" said Soundwave.

"I don't want bloodshed I want her to come home peacefully." said Aero.

"That is the only way to insure she can come home unless she surrenders." said Soundwave.

Bandits kept on fighting off Soundwave and Soundwave was destroying them easily Thanks to his advanced technology and superior combat skills.

By the time Nayanza surrendered 3/4 of the 2545 bandits of her tribe were wiped out by Soundwave.

"I kneel Soundwave... I kneel just stop!" said Nayanza.

"Logical choice Nayanza." said Soundwave.

Soundwave and the bandits stops attacking each other but a lot of them died at Soundwave's hands.

"I just want this tribe to be safe if it means leaving it then I'm all for it." said Nayanza.

Nayanza was cuffed by Aero and both of them got inside of Soundwave after he transforms to vehicle mode and leaves the camp and smashed through a fence gate. Soundwave reaches the nearby town and Aero kept his side of the deal by buying the materials that Soundwave needs to summon Megatron back to Remnant and Aero got a new home for him and his mother in the most abandoned area in Mistral.

"Ok I got what you need now I want you to wipe her criminal record so they don't try to find her." said Aero.

"I need a electronic device that access your internet." said Soundwave.

Aero gives Soundwave his scroll, Soundwave puts smaller tentacles on it and access the internet to download everything he needs even top secret files and wipes Nayanza's records.

"I guess we go our separate ways Soundwave Soundwave thanks for bringing my mother back." said Aero.

Nayanza was too upset to talk back.

"Compliment not necessary." said Soundwave.

Soundwave transforms and drives off with the parts that Aero gave him.

"Bye Soundwave..." said Aero...

 **To continued...**

 **Before you ask did Weiss see Soundwave... no she didn't she was still knocked out from Raven earlier.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Soundwave encountering Cinder and other people working for Salem. Sorry if I took so long but I'm loosing my motivation so don't expect the next chapter very soon.**


	3. Feedback update

**Ok let me see your feedback the first one is from** **TheAtlesianHarvester1979 saying could you give his plane mode back. Sure I'll do his plane mode as a 3rd form in a latter chapter.**


End file.
